regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
"Pranks a Lot"
Synopsis Bashful and Skoodge use invisibility spray to play pranks. Transcript Progulue *(The Progulie starts at the Prank Shop) *'Bashful': Ah...nothing compares to the smell of cheap plastic novelty items. Pranks, gags, and gross-out toys as far as the eye can see! walks down an aisle Isn't it everything I said it would be, Skoodge? *'Skoodge': another aisle Hey, Seanut Brittle! bunch of fake snakes pop out Oh, darn it! laughs *'Farkle': Good to see you, Bashful. How's my number-one customer doing? *'Bashful': Oh great, Farkle. This is my friend Skoodge. He wants to become a prankster too. *'Farkle': Well, pleasure to meet you, Skoodge. Skoodge's hand, but he has a buzzer so it shocks Skoodge. Skoodge screams and sucks on his hand That's your first lesson son, the granddaddy of all pranks. The joy buzzer. *'Skoodge': I don't get it. *'Farkle': You don't have to get it! The prank is for the enjoyment of the prankster. *'Bashful': You see, Skoodge, Farkle here is the master. I learned all I know about pranks from him. Ok, Farkle, let's see what you've got. *'Farkle': up a whoopee cushion A whoopee cushion? *'Bashful': Nah. What else you got? *'Farkle': Well, there is one prank that I've been saving for a real top of the line prankster. spray can Invisible Spray! *'Bashful': Wow! Invisible Spray! *'Skoodge': But I can see it. *'Bashful': Gee, Skoodge, just think of the pranks we could pull with this! Farkle some money *'Farkle': Good choice. Now be careful with that stuff, boys. It stains clothes. *'Bashful': Thanks, Farkle! Episode *(This episode begins at the Park) *'Bashful': Here it is, Skoodge. The ultimate prank. Invisible Spray! *'Skoodge': What are we gonna do with it? *'Bashful': I know! I know! We'll go spray the park bench and then sit on it, and when people walk by, we'll be floating in mid-air! think about sitting on an invisible bench, surrounded by people *'Wander': They're floating in mid-air! *'Sylvia': How do they do that? thought bubble disappears *'Skoodge': That's the ultimate prank! Good idea, Bashful! a thumbs up *'Bashful': Well, let's get started. takes off his irken clothing, except for his PAK *'Skoodge': OK, I'm ready. *'Bashful': Any particular reason you took your irken wearing off? *'Skoodge': Well, that stuff stains clothes, right? *'Bashful': That it does, Skoodge, that it does! Good thinking. Here, hold this a second. takes the can of spray while Bashful takes off his clothes Ok,Skoodge, give me the can. *'Skoodge': the can to his chest I think since spraying the park bench was my idea, I should get to spray it. *'Bashful': Skoodge, spraying the park bench was my idea. *'Skoodge': Yeah, but I said it was a good idea! *'Bashful': Give me that thing! grabs the can and he and Skoodge wrestle over it. Bashful accidentally sprays their clothes and they disappear *'Skoodge': Hey, the invisible spray works! comes along *'Bus Driver': And on your right, if you look, you'll see two naked guys fighting over a can of paint. group of bus people laugh and the bus drives off *'Bashful': his lower half Oh my gosh, Skoodge, help me find our clothes! pats the ground, trying to grab the clothes. Skoodge sprays Bashful's hand and it disappears *'Skoodge': I gotta hand it to you, Bashful. You look kinda funny. laughs *'Bashful': Righty! Where are you? No one messes with Righty! the spray can with his invisible hand We'll see how you like it! Skoodge making a hole in the middle of his body Kind of gives you an empty feeling, huh? takes the can *'Skoodge': Yeah. one of Bashful's eyes I see what you mean! takes the spray can and sprays Skoodge's lower half *'Bashful': No guts, no glory! laughs *(Several bad puns later...) *(Bashful & Skoodge are invisible) *'Skoodge': the can Hey, I think this thing is empty! *'Bashful': the can and shakes it Oh no, it can't be! How are we going to pull off the ultimate prank? Thanks a lot, Skoodge, you used the last of it! throws the can away *'Skoodge': Hey, I think I found our clothing. the clothing accidently Oops! Here, these are yours. *'Bashful': Oh, forget the pants, Skoodge. Let's get home and wash this paint off. start to walk off somewhere together *'Skoodge': Hey Bashful, do you know what time it is? *'Bashful': Oh sure, it's...half past invisible! *'Skoodge': Gee, it's getting late. walk up behind Bobby *'Bashful': Let's ask this guy. Excuse me sir, but do you have the time? *'Bobby': Sure. at his watch It's, uhh, ten to three. *'Bashful': Thank you. *'Bobby': Don't mention it. around to notice no one is there *'Skoodge': Don't mention what? *'Bobby': Uhh, who's said that? *'Skoodge': Me. *'Bobby': screams Ghosts! runs away from them; Baby Ducks arrives *'Baby Ducks': scream and jump into a car and drive away *'Skoodge': Hey, I'm no ghost! Well, the nerve of that guy and the driving Baby Ducks. And thats just bullfilth! *'Bashful': Wait a second, Skoodge. My brain just hatched an idea! *'Skoodge': Lay it on me. *'Bashful': OK, we're invisible, right? *'Skoodge': Yeah. *'Bashful': If that guy thought we were ghosts, we could haunt everybody in town! Oh, it's the ultimate prank! *'Bashful & Skoodge': Whoo! High five! give a high five *'Bashful': Let's go scare us some suckers. *(At Eileen's House) *(She is reading a book until she hears a noise. She checks to see what it is, but nothing is there) *'Eileen': Well, that's funny. I thought I heard voices. Huh? *(Eileen turns around and sees Bashful & Skoodge covered in white sheets) *'Bashful & Skoodge': Ooooooh! We're ghosts! Ooooooooooh! laughs *'Eileen': I knew it was you guys! Alright, joke's over. Take off the sheets. off the sheets and notices there is nothing there It is ghosts! screams and drives away. Bashful and Skoodge leave Eileen's house, laughing *'Bashful': Boy, we really scared her! *'Skoodge': Who's gonna be our next victim? *'Bashful': A better question would be, who isn't? *(At Audrey's Apartment, Audrey sits at the kitchen table about to eat a piece of cake) *'Audrey': Double Dark Light Diet Cake! laughs You will soon be mine. is eaten out of nowhere. Skoodge's face is covered in cake, so he wipes it off and burps loudly Oh! Ghooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosts!! runs away from them *(At Skips' Garage, where he is painting and humming to fruit in a basket. His paintbrush suddenly floats in the air) *'Skips': Huh? paintbrush paints a mustache under his nose *'Bashful & Skoodge': Ooh! crashes through the wall and runs away *'Skips': Ghosts!! *(At Beach, Mordecai surfs. An surfboard surfs by itself next to him) *'Bashful & Skoodge': Cow-a-bunga! *'Mordecai': Ghosts! while falling off the board *'Nicole': her arms wildly Ghosts! *'Mr. Marllard': bugging out of his head Ghosts! *'Benson': Ghosts! *'Pops': Ghosts! *'Margaret': Ghosts! *'Thomas': a piece of toast Toast. *'Rigby': on the toilet Ghosts! *'Bashful': & Skoodge are reading a newspaper It's official! We're the greatest pranksters ever. The whole town thinks we're ghosts. is holding his newspaper upside down *'Skoodge': Yeah. *'Bashful': There's only two guys left to scare, and we'll have pranked everybody in town. of an article says 'Zim and Gumball Last To Be Haunted! Says, 'We ain't afraid of no ghosts' Zim and Gumball... newspaper is upside down *'Skoodge': It says they isn't scared of ghosts. *'Bashful': We'll see about that! *(At Zim's lab) *Zim:Ghosts!? HA! We are never fear of ghosts! Every sailor knows a ghost won't come near a fella as long as he's wearing his spotted neckerchief. a hankerchief And their dried up Sea Leprechaun. ashes of Leprechaun And a bit of gold never hurt. a gold necklace around Zim and Gumball neck that says 'Foxy' But to be on the safe side, We're also wearing our pants in a Maldon knot. underwear is strung up with rope Got us shivering timber brace. his ankles chained together And, the hairs on the back of us neck are taped down. strip of duct tape covers the hair And We're all wrapped up in a suit of anti-ghost armor. wearing a barrel and a headpiece with lanterns hung on it And if none of this stuff works, We've got me secret weapon, the Specter Deflector! up a paddle ball So just try and get us, you ghosts! Bring it on. black-out *'Gumbal': Eventhe power we can have is emergency power! (Pulls the lever, but nothing happen) Huh, no wonder these gho- *'Bashful': Zim and Gumball, we came to haunt ya'll. *'Zim': You ghosts are fools! (He and Gumball hold out their Irken Handy Guns) *'Gumball': Now you ghosts need to surrender or else we will destroy ya'll! *(Their Irken Handy Guns get broken by Bashful and Skoodge) *'Zim & Gumball': Come on! *'Bashful & Invader Skoodge': Boo! *'Zim & Gumball': out of their armor Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgghhh! We gotta get out of here! runs to the doors, but they don't open the hatches *'Bashful': You can't escape, Zim, Gumball. We've jammed the door shut. door is held closed with a long strip of Jam *'Gumball': You'll never get us! Uack! to break through the window, but gets thrown back into a table *'Skoodge': Nice try, Zim, Gumball, but we replaced all the glass with rubber. and Gumball dives into the escape pod, but gets stuck. They pulls themselves out and sits on the floor dazed *'Bashful': Too late, Zim, Gumball. We've already stuffed up All The Pods! Escapepod is stuffed with twisted wires. Zim and Gumball cowers in a corner *'Zim': Please, spirits, leave us be! *'Skoodge': laughs We got them good, Bashful. *'Bashful': Wait, Skoodge, I've got one more idea. ZIm and Gumball You're going to pay, Zim and Gumball! *'Gumball': No, spirits, please! rubber piggu floats in the air *'Bashful': Pay! *'Zim': No! *'Bashful': Ooooh! lighted match floats up near the rubber piggy *'Zim': No! Don't burn our pig! a bucket of water and throws it at the rubber piggy. The water drips on Bashful & Skoodge, making them reappear. They laugh, not noticing they're visible Well well well, if it isn't Bashful and Skoodge! *'Skoodge': Wait, what!? (Nervous) Who's Bashful and Skoodge? *'Bashful': his arms and legs like a ghost I know not these names which you speak! *'Skoodge': Uhh, Bashful? Bashful, we're visible again. looks down, then he and Skoodge scream and cover their lower halves. Zim and Gumball lifts them up by the back of their necks as they try to run *'Gumball': So you two are the ghosts. *'Bashful': We're really sorry, Zim, Gumball. Please don't chop us into little pieces and eat em! and Gumball puts them down *'Zim': Hey, come on boys, We're hip! We're pulled our share of pranks when We're your age. Had us some laughs. That's what we did tonight, right? We had a good laugh. Come on, laugh with me! laugh Uhh, any particular reason you boys are not wearing pants? *'Bashful': Yeah, the invisible paint stains clothes. and Gumball laughs *'Gumball': Course it does! Well, you two better hurry home, before someone sees ya. *'Bashful': Yeah, I think I'd die of embarrassment if that happened. *'Skoodge': Me too. *'Zim': Woo, now we wouldn't want that, would we? It's getting late now. You two pranksters better get going. *'Bashful': Zim and Gumball, thanks for being such a good sport. *'Gumball': Don't mention it. and Skoodge walk into the main area *'Bashful': That Zim and Gumball, always looking out for me. What a guys. *'Skoodge': Yeah. white, round light shines on Bashful & Skoodge What is that!? *'Zim': The Park presents... Live Clothless Pranksters! and Gumball are shown shining the light on them from the crow's nest *'Gumball': Starring the Park Ghosts! laughs and cheers as Bashful & Skoodge try to cover up their bodies *'Bashful & Skoodge': scream and Zim and Gumball laughs teasingly. Eileen whistles at them as Audrey takes a picture. Skips laughs. Bashful and Skoodge keep trying to cover themselves *'Bashful': Skoodge! *'Skoodge': Yeah? *'Bashful': We should have bought the whoopee cushion! *(End of "Pranks a Lot") Gallery Tumblr n7qrydpw6O1twq8wao1 1280.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Crossovers